Señas
by Akane A. Argelia
Summary: Hinata idiota, ¿qué estás haciendo?/Ah, Kageyama. Estaba aprendiendo las nuevas señas que me dio Sugawara-san./¿Las que nos dio esta mañana? Déjame ver./No estoy seguro de cómo es esta, realmente, aunque tengo memorizadas un par.../Ah, estás diciendo esto. Como "t", "e", "a", "m", "o", ¿verdad?/ ¡¿Cómo rayos se las había memorizado tan rápido! / KageHina
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hi~! Un nuevo one-shot. Comentando es el momento en que llega mi mayor inspiración (?). Me _sosprende _escribir algo que sucede en la historia original, contado a mi manera. Yo soy mucho de AU justamente para no complicarme con ello. Well, espero que les guste~ n.n

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haikyuu! son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi, y el anime es de Production I.G., únicamente he tomado prestados los personajes para plasmar mis sueños (?). No recibo más compensación que sus reviews~_

* * *

**Señas**

**.**

-Hinata.

-Ah, ¡Sugawara-san!

-Justo a tiempo, quería darte algo. Después se los daré a los otros chicos de primero -le extendió un papel frente a sí con varias letras y dibujos-. M_is señales_. No soy tan preciso como Kageyama, así que les daré señales para indicarles lo que haré a continuación -comenzó a mostrarle algunas de ellas, ilustrando sus palabras.

-Oh -la cara de Hinata se iluminó cuando escuchó aquello.

-Aunque quizás odien tener que recordar estas señales...

-¡No es así! Como utilizar las señales es genial, las recordaré.

-Tenemos que usarlos en los partidos de práctica, o no nos servirán en los torneos. Te agradecería que los practiques conmigo.

-¡Sí! Lo haré cuanto quieras. ¡Aprenderé a rematar cualquier levantada!

-Pero... ¿esto no es un _abecedario_, Sugawara-san?

-Fíjate en los dibujos de aquí abajo. Para las indicaciones, les asignaré una letra a cada acción, pero por el momento quiero que te aprendas cada signo y luego te diré que significan, ¿okay?

-¡Sí, prometo esforzarme!

-No te preocupes, si tienes algún problema dímelo en el entrenamiento de la tarde.

Con una nueva inclinación en agradecimiento, se despidió de su senpai, admirando con ojos brillantes la hoja que ahora tenía en sus manos. ¡Sería la primera vez que utilizaría señas para comunicarse con todos sus compañeros! Era como tener un lenguaje secreto que sólo ellos entenderían. Sonrió como bobo mientras se dirigía hacia su salón.

* * *

Durante la clase no pudo prestar atención a lo dictado por el profesor, seguía revisando las copias y probando detrás del cuaderno las posturas de las manos.

Aún entre los cambios de clases seguía repasándolas. Quería sorprender a Sugawara-san, y presumirle a Kageyama. También quería probar con él las nuevas señas, pero estaba seguro de que le diría que no si llegaba sin haberlas memorizado.

¡No! ¡Definitivamente no le daría la oportunidad!

-O-ouh.

Iba demasiado concentrado en el estudio que no se dio cuenta del momento en que se topó a Kageyama. Al parecer iba saliendo del baño y ambos chocaron.

-Hinata idiota, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Ah, Kageyama. Estaba aprendiendo las nuevas señas que me dio Sugawara-san.

-¿Las que nos dio esta mañana? Déjame ver.

-No estoy seguro de cómo es esta, realmente, aunque tengo memorizadas un par...

-Ah, estás diciendo esto. Como "t", "e", "a", "m", "o", ¿verdad? Y esto es "juntos" y "siempre/resto".

Después de darle mostrarle aquello, simplemente se fue de regreso hacia su salón, sin reparar en el shock que le había dejado a Hinata, quien soltó por primera vez esa hoja desde que se la habían entregado.

¡¿Cómo rayos se las había memorizado tan rápido?!

* * *

-¡Bien, quiero que practiquemos las formaciones! ¡Todos en posición!

Era la práctica de la tarde. Ukai-san quería comenzar a poner a prueba las nuevas ideas para que se acostumbraran lo más rápido posible a ellas. Por ahora, estaba bien que cada uno conociera sus posiciones y entraran en un ritmo común, la hora de ponerla en práctica con una bola viva llegaría con los partidos amistosos.

-¡Kageyama!

Hinata estaba colocado frente a la red como siempre, a Kageyama le tocaba hacer un saque desde atrás para poner la bola en movimiento. Antes de que pudieran empezar, Kageyama dirigió la mirada hasta su rematador enano. Cuando éste se aseguró que tenía captada su atención realizó varias señas, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas pero los ojos llenos de determinación. Que sus manos temblaran no hizo el mensaje menos claro.

Lo siguiente que supo Hinata es que se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, al otro lado del gimnasio, con una sensación de escozor en la cara, y la seguridad de que su nariz estaba sangrando. Sugawara-san le ayudó a levantarse, y estaba preparado para reclamarle a Kageyama el hecho de haberle golpeado con el balón, si no lo hubiera visto completamente sonrojado.

Se preguntó porque había reaccionado así.

Claro, a Hinata se le había olvidado que todos habían recibido la misma copia de Sugawara-san con las señales y también las habían estudiado, por lo que su pequeño "te amo" no había pasado desapercibido para nadie.

Como se esperaba de su pequeño cuervo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

No pude evitarlo, pero seguro no fui la única que vio esa posibilidad (?). Así que anoche lo empecé, y hoy terminé de acoplarlo mejor con el capítulo. Espero les haya gustado y si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia~ no dudes en dejarme algún review n.n)7

**.**

**Akane Ariasu Argelia / Argelia Aka**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hee~y! I'm back (?) Muchas gracias por sus reviews y notificaciones. La verdad, es que pensaba dejar la historia como un one-shot, pero ustedes me animaron a darle una leída y continuarlo~ -Número de capítulos: Indefinido- ¡Espero les siga gustando!

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haikyuu son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi. Únicamente los he tomado prestados para mi entretenimiento y sus reviews son mi recompensa, totalmente gratuitos~_

* * *

**Señas y Señales**

.

El incidente en el gimnasio había quedado atrás, aparentemente. Cuando Hinata se recuperó del golpe, y antes de que comenzara a pelearse con un todavía avergonzado Kageyama, Sugawara-san le explicó amablemente su error.

Nadie podía negar lo adorable que lucía Hinata cuando se sonrojaba y comenzaba a tartamudear, evitando por todos los medios mirar a los ojos de alguno de sus compañeros.

Que decir que esa práctica no fue el mayor éxito de todas.

Kageyama sentía el irrefrenable impulso de lanzarle la pelota a la cara cada vez que lo veía, y el pequeño señuelo no dejaba de pasarse con el salto y terminaba golpeándose contra la red.

-¿Crees que debamos dejarlos así? -le preguntó Sugawara-san a su capitán cuando decidieron que por ese día, había sido suficiente entrenamiento.

-Mmh... seguramente. Ya sabes como son ellos, terminaran peleándose porque Hinata sigue comiendo primero de los manjus y retomaran su rutina diaria.

El peliblanco pensó sobre ello, y no le quitó la vista de encima a sus pequeños kouhais en el cuarto del club.

Hinata no dejaba de equivocarse con la ropa y Tsukishima no cesaba con las burlas. Antes de que tuviera que intervenir, Yamaguchi se colocó entre ambos y ayudó a Hinata a terminar de vestirse con una sonrisa amable. El de lentes sólo frunció el ceño y con una expresión indiferente claramente deliberada, salió del lugar sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta.

¿Podría eso ser...? No, no, no. Se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por lo sucedido con Hinata y Kageyama.

Aunque dirigir sus pensamientos en esa dirección tampoco lo tranquilizaba.

¿Por qué había hecho eso Hinata? Sus palabras habían sido demasiado claras, así que no había sido un error. No le molestaba, sólo... le preocupaba. Hinata podía tener una gran voluntad, pero se veía claramente lo inocente que era en los asuntos del corazón. Y Kageyama no era precisamente la persona más sensible.

¿Podría su relación resistir algo así...?

-¡Hinata idiota!

-¡¿Qué-?!

-¡Hinata!

El pelinaranja no había dejado de mirar hacia atrás, en dirección a Kageyama, sin fijarse en que las escaleras ya estaban justo enfrente, y estuvo muy cerca de caer si éste no le hubiera estado mirando fijamente también, logrando reaccionar a tiempo para sujetarlo del antebrazo cuando tropezó.

-¡Fíjate más por dónde caminas!

-¡¿Y de quién es la culpa?!

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

-¡Tú fuiste el primero que empezó con las señas, y luego me golpeas-!

Fue muy tarde cuando Kageyama logró callarlo, por lo menos Suga-san había escuchado suficiente. ¿Era en serio? ¿Kageyama había sido el que empezara con todo eso? Siguieron peleándose mientras bajaban, Hinata todavía siendo sujetado por el armador de primer año, aunque parecía completamente innecesario.

-¿Ves? Te dije que se arreglarían.

-¡Daichi!

Bien, eso podía sonar raro viendo como seguían gritándose, pero el equipo entendía que para ellos, esa era su forma de comunicarse. Suspiró, dándole la razón a su compañero. Debería confiar más en sus pequeños kouhais, ¿verdad?

-Tal vez yo también debería arreglarme contigo.

-¿Eh?

Daichi-san sólo le sonrío -de una manera que considero sospechosa-, y alcanzó a Tanaka-san para hablar con él, dejándolo confuso. ¿De qué iban esas palabras? ¿Y por qué sentía su rostro más caliente? Nada de esto tenía sentido. Seguro estaba confundiendo todas estas señalas. No podía... no podía ser cierto.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Como ya dije~ esto fue por todos los que lo pidieron (?). Esta vez lo centré en Sugawara-san porque lo amo~ (?) Aparte, es Mamá Cuervo, y como una buena Mamá, debe tener una opinión sobre la aún-no-relación de estos dos. ¿Les gusto la insinuación TsukiYama -mi favorite couple- y SugaDai? Yo soy de las que les gusta escribir de varias parejas en un mismo fic~ pero siempre volviendo al original.

**.**

**Akane Ariasu Argelia / Argelia Aka**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hi~! Aquí de regreso con la que es, por ahora, el final del primer arco KageHina del fic (?) Espero les guste y nos volvamos a encontrar en las Notas Finales~ ;D**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haikyuu! son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi, únicamente los he tomado prestados para mis delirios personales~ no recibo más recompensa que sus reviews -totalmente gratuitos-._

* * *

**Señales y Advertencias: "¿Es extraño pensar que un chico es sexy?"**

**.**

"¿Era extraño pensar en un chico como "sexy"?, eso era lo que se estaba preguntando Hinata actualmente. Fue sólo un pensamiento vago, ni siquiera diría que lo pensó "conscientemente". La palabra apareció ahí, espontáneamente, mientras observaba a Kageyama limpiarse el sudor del entrenamiento.  
-¡Oi, Hinata idiota, no hemos terminado de entrenar!  
Con esas demandantes palabras, Hinata dejó atrás su momentánea preocupación, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión. Se lanzó con todo lo que tenía, y llegó lo más alto que podía, cerrando los ojos y golpeando al aire, con la seguridad de que la pelota llegaría, como lo hizo.  
Esos escasos segundos en los que duraba todo, Kageyama los aprovechaba a fondo, tragando saliva al observar la manera que tenía de resbalar el sudor por la piel de su rematador preferido...

* * *

¡Ya estaba harto!

"¿Es extraño? ¿No es extraño? ¡¿Qué importa eso?! ¡De todos modos, yo debería ser el único en pensar que Kageyama es lindo, no ese Gran Rey Idiota!"

Fue así que Hinata se encontró acorralando a Kageyama en el pasillo hacia el gimnasio.

Habían logrado concertar una cita con la escuela Aoba Jousai, y aunque al inicio Hinata había estado muy emocionado por enfrentarse a un enemigo tan fuerte, para el final del día podía vérsele bastante enojado, mirando agresivamente hacia Oikawa-san.  
-Nee~ nee~ ¿no crees que Chibi-tan está especialmente adorable hoy?  
-¿Eres masoquista? Te mira como si quisiera matarte.  
-Iwa-chan no entiende el corazón de una doncella, por eso nunca tendrá novia -le dijo con un puchero, pero pronto cambio a una expresión traviesa-. Te lo mostraré, mira y aprende, Iwa-chan~  
Hinata, aunque no había despegado la vista del Gran Rey, tampoco había escuchado nada, así que su expresión le pareció especialmente sospechosa cuando se acercó hasta Kageyama, quien practicaba contra la pared, y se le colgó desde atrás. Antes de que reaccionará, lo saludó con una pequeña lamida en la mejilla.  
Hinata se quedó congelado. Iwaizumi se quedó congelado. Kageyama tam-, bueno, él no. Él convirtió el cuerpo de Oikawa-senpai en una masa de carne sin forma y sangrante.  
Cuando se dio la vuelta, se estaba frotando desesperadamente la comisura del labio. Esto fue como un balde de agua fría para Hinata.  
Lo vio dirigirse hacia la salida, y antes de seguirlo le lanzó con todas sus fuerzas el balón al Gran Rey Basura.

-¡Kageyama!  
-¿Qué quie-?  
Hinata lo empujó contra la pared, colocándose de rodillas sobre él para que no pudiera levantarse.  
-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, id-?!  
Unos labios lo callaron. Antes de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, ya estaba devolviendo el beso como si su vida fuera en ello.  
Cuando una pequeña lengua lamió la comisura de sus labios, fue que recuperó la cordura.  
-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Hinata idiota?!  
-¡¿Entonces está bien si Oikawa-san lo hace?! -le miró con ojos de cachorrito y un pucherito, sonrojado.  
"Es demasiado tier- ¡no, no, no! ¡no te dejes llevar, Kageyama!"  
-¡¿Qué parte de lo que viste allá te hizo pensar que yo estaba bien con eso?!  
El pequeño señuelo sólo aparto la cara, todavía enfurruñado. Kageyama suspiró. Era un idiota.  
Hinata sintió como tomaban su mentón para girar su rostro, y por instinto cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe. Pero no llegó. Al contrario, sintió una leve humedad ahí donde terminaban sus labios.  
Abrió los ojos con el sonrojo subiendo por todo su rostro, encontrando a Kageyama muy cerca.  
-Ya estamos a mano.  
Le dijo, y también vio el color en sus mejillas cuando apartó la mirada.  
¡¿Qué se supone que hiciera con eso?!, pensó para si mismo. Demasiado feliz, demasiado emocionado y avergonzado para decir algo. Sólo lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y aunque Kageyama le gritaba que se apartara, sus brazos todavía le devolvían el gesto.

-¿Ves? Te dije que hoy Chibi-tan lucía de lo más adorable~  
-Sí , sí. Ya entendí, no entiendo nada de amor. -ya estaba yéndose cuando unos largos brazos lo rodearon por la cintura.  
-Pero Iwa-chan no tiene que preocuparse por eso, ya que me tiene a mí~  
Se inclinó para darle un beso desde esa posición, pero una pelota se interpuso entre ellos.  
-¿Qué? ¿Crees que ignoraré así de fácil lo que hiciste con Kageyama? ¡Vete a la mierda, Basukawa!  
Lo pateó lejos de sí, y se alejó con un bufido. El otro se recuperó rápidamente, yendo tras él.  
-En serio~ ¡yo sólo planeaba lamerle juguetonamente en la mejilla, pero Tobio-chan comenzó a girarse~!  
Aún así, recibió un sólido puñetazo desde debajo de la mandíbula.

-Lo... lamento por el espectáculo que dieron nuestros senpais.  
-No-nosotros también, nuestros kouhais...

Ambos equipos se encontraban muy, MUY avergonzados por los comportamientos de sus respectivas "parejitas".

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**.**

Bien~ no planeo que esto sea más que el final del primer arco KageHina. Luego de esto quiero ver un poco más de otras parejas~ -ustedes también pueden comentar-. Pienso que un TsukiYama sería hermoso~ *ensoñación*

Todos sus reviews y notificaciones me hacen muy feliz, ¡gracias por su apoyo!

.

**Akane Ariasu Argelia / Argelia Aka**


End file.
